Just Right
by aliceautumn
Summary: Shameless smut, involving a desk, breathplay and semiconsensual. LilahLindsey. R&R.


Title: Just Right  
Rating: NC-17 for naughty things like breathplay and semi-consensual. And gratuitous sex, obviously.  
Summary: Bending over a desk is involved at some point. Lilah/Lindsey. Part 1 of 2.

Disclaimer: Everything Angel belongs to Joss Whedon. I just really like the idea of Lilah bent over a desk.

Distribution: just my lj and for the moment. Others ask please, and link back to me. Kthanks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lilah likes it when Lidnsey twists his hand into her hair and pulls back, hard enough to stretch her neck in a pale, exposed line. She likes it when he presses a hand against her lower back, forcing her to arch her body and lean her shoulders into him. She likes the way he pushes her forward until her hips hit the side of her twelve thousand dollar desk, and then pushes her face down against the cold, smooth wood. Lilah likes feeling her own muscles straining against her will, against Lidnsey's will; she likes struggling even though she has no intention of stopping him.

She always moans softly when Lindsey holds her down with one hand in the middle of her back, applying pressure on her chest, making it harder, but not impossible yet, to breathe. She likes the way he roughly pushes her Prada skirt up and around her waist, and she likes knowing that the door to her office is not locked. Lilah likes feeling Lindsey's hardness against her butt, through his pants. She loves the moment when he needs to take his hand off her back in order to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, and she could get up if she wanted to, but she remains bent over her desk, her breathing labored, her face flushed.

Lilah likes it when Lindsey yanks down her underwear, leaving her completely exposed, and rubs his cock into her wetness, just a little bit, just enough so that it doesn't hurt too much when he thrusts into her without any other foreplay to speak of. She likes the way she cries out every time, reaches out and grabs the edge of her desk with one hand and holds on, even though she's this is all old news to her by now. She likes looking out of the window behind her desk, looking at the city, while Lindsey fucks her. She likes the way he doesn't really touch her, just holds her head down with one hand, and holds on to her hips with the other. Lilah isn't that fond of men touching her, and Lindsey knows it, and he doesn't really mind, focusing his thoughts on the hot, tight, wet flesh clenching around him every time her thrusts.

Lilah likes sliding a hand between her body and the edge of the desk, bruising her wrist as she rubs her clit in time with Lindsey's motions. She likes the way he knows when she's close to having her orgasm, and he wraps his hand around her neck from behind, and his fingers are long enough to make it even harder to breathe than before. She likes the way he thrusts harder, deeper, faster into her. She likes holding her breath as she feels that the waves of heat inside of her are about to crash, and letting all out when Lindsey's rough treatment finally brings her over the edge, the sudden inhalation serving both the purpose of keeping her from screaming her pleasure and giving her brain a sudden rush of oxygen.

She likes the way Lindsey keeps on thrusting into her even as she's coming, bringing her down before allowing himself release, and leans forward, propping his hands onto the desk, for the few minutes it takes him to come down. Lilah likes the fact that he's considerate enough to not lean on her just then, allowing her to calm down as well. She likes it when he pulls out, makes himself look presentable again and, before leaving, kisses her cheek, where she is still lying on her desk, bathed in afterglow.

Lilah likes not moving for a while, feeling exposed and undignified, this whole situation one of the only things that reminds her that she's not just a perfect thing in a business suit. She likes the fact that Lindsey doesn't talk during these moments, because if he did she would hate him too much to allow him to do these things to her. As she gets back up and prepares to head for the nearest shower to wash away any signs of what just happened, like she always does, she smiles to herself, thinking that she hates him just enough to do these things with him. "Just right," she muses, as she walks out of her office towards the bathroom.


End file.
